The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for detecting and controlling termite activity by bait containing devices implanted in ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 discloses a system for termite detection and control including embodiments of the invention in which a bait cartridge is removably received within a housing implanted into the ground. A non-toxic bait material is provided within the cartridge for periodic removal from the housing for inspection for termite activity. If termite activity is present, the original bait material is replaced with a toxicant for controlling the termite activity. Openings in the permanently implanted housing permit access by the termites to the material within the housing, and maintain passageways established in the ground by the termites in alignment with the openings in the housing to assure that the termites will be guided to the openings. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved in ground devices for monitoring and controlling termite activity including an apertured outer housing permanently implanted in ground, and a bait-containing inner housing removably received within the outer housing and threadably coupled thereto for monitoring and controlling termite activity, and assuring that openings in the inner and outer housings will maintain alignment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type including a removable, flexible cover for providing resistance to tampering of the device when installed in ground, and for providing child and pet safety.
Further objects of the invention are to provide improved means for fixedly implanting the outer housing in ground, and to provide improved means for rotating the inner housing relative to the fixed outer housing.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion.